Greystone (BTS-inspired fanfic)
by nanamidang
Summary: What happens when Kair, a trained assassin, is sent to kill the king? Should be easy right? Other than the fact that she'll have to overcome 7 irritatingly attractive and dangerously intelligent knights.
1. Rumor says they're bulletproof

"Please! Don't do this!"

The man's voice pierced through the stagnant, musky air in the small empty room. I stared down at him as he pathetically wept, drenched in blood. "You really want to live, huh?"

"Of course, I'd do anything! Please!"

I took one last glance at the pitiful soul at my feet and sighed. "Consider this a blessing." I swiftly slashed his throat and the room quieted. Quickly picking up the limp body and slinging it over my shoulder, I took one last glance at the bloody puddle on the stone ground. This was getting too familiar, too common, too boring.

Walking through the house's eerie basement hallways always gave me a chill, as if to remind me that I'm always being watched. The air was crisp and stung my nose and the sound of the body's dripping blood softly filled the air rhythmically and erased the hallway's usual dreary silence. Wide mahogany doors stood at the end of the hallway and as I slowly approached it, the doors swung open, releasing a gust of painfully cold air.

"Oh, Kair. Is that—"

"Yeah, it is," I interrupted as I tossed the body on the floor. "If that's all for today, then I'm going to grab something to eat in town."

"Hold up," a large slender hand grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave.

"What?" I asked, looking up at the six-foot man behind me.

His dark eyes were shaped in a way that made it seem like he always knew something that I didn't and it frustrated the hell out of me. His strong jaw and dark brown wavy hair contributed to his dark charm and mysterious aura. Normally, he would be considered at least somewhat attractive in many people's eyes, but it was hard for me to see anyone besides a monster. Therefore, I stared at his defined nose while talking to him in order to keep my calm (and sanity).

"This is boring," he sighed. "You used to always have this scared look whenever you were assigned a target. Where has that small girl gone?" He jokingly asked as he scanned my small face. After a moment of silence, he continued, "well, since you seem quite unamused with your targets recently, why don't we kick things up a bit?"

"What do you mean?" Something about the way he said it sent chills down my spine.

"Well, we've just been paid a pretty hefty chunk of cash for another target. But this target may be a bit too difficult for someone as young as you," he provoked.

"I can do it." I clenched my fists. He practically picked me off the streets just to raise me to be his private killing machine, so it was definitely frustrating when he undermined my abilities.

He gave a slight chuckle. "So you're willing to kill the king?"

I stared blankly at the floor for a minute. Sure, I had lost count of the number of people I've killed. And sure, I've been trained to kill for the past 14 years since Orion first picked me up when I was five. But doubt crept into my mind when I thought of the guards, the constant eyes, the physical barrier blocking off the castle. The king had been somewhat paranoid (almost as if he thought he'd be assassinated) and built a thirty-feet sleek Greystone wall around the castle with only one known entrance which is constantly protected by highly trained guards. Additionally, each portion of the wall had a watchtower with more guards. No commoner had even seen the inner grounds of the castle, not to mention the castle itself. _How would I even get inside the castle in the first place?_

As if reading my mind, Orion said, "I have no doubt that you'll be able to get inside. It's just something else that'll probably be more than a bit difficult for you to overcome."

Still staring at the floor, I asked, "what?"

"There's a rumor. An interesting one in fact." He let go of my wrist and reached up and ran his fingers through his sleek dark hair, as I impatiently listened. "Rumor says that the king has seven knights. Not just any of those ordinary guards that stand at the castle walls. They're said to be the strongest, fastest, smartest fighters and strategists throughout the land. But the thing is... no one knows who they are. Apparently, whenever the king comes into town, they disguise themselves as one of his annoyingly numerous guards and accompany him, so no one will be able to tell who they are. Heck, no one even knows if these so-called knights are male or female."

"Huh," I replied, quite unimpressed. "Well, that's probably just that—a rumor. If His majesty really did have such incredible, almost superhuman, knights, why would he even bother to build the wall or maintain such a ridiculous amount of guards in the first place? I think it's just a rumor the palace spread to scare the masses. After all, royalty relies on at least a little bit of fear. Either way, I'll do it. I'll head off tomorrow morning."

I turned to leave once more while running through possible strategies and lies to get access to the castle.

"Be careful, Kair," Orion laughed. "Rumor says they're bulletproof."

I rolled my eyes.

 **[A/N]**

 **Hello! Thanks for taking the time to check out my story! I'm open to all and any constructive criticism! :)**


	2. I don't trust her

**[Kair's POV]**

"He's coming!"

Suddenly, hushed voices and whispers exploded. Within the next second or so, silence immediately enveloped the small town.

 _Why would he be here? If only I could kill him now without drawing attention to myself._ I quickly surveyed the area. Everyone's eyes darted back and forth. _No, everyone's too on edge for now._

I softly cursed under my breath at the wasted opportunity. Glancing around at the too familiar faces, I noticed some soft eyes fall on me. I gave them a quick smile to let them know that the orphan girl was still okay. Frustrated by the pitiful glances, I harshly turned around and knocked over an old man.

"Yah! Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed as he glared up at me.

I mumbled a quick 'sorry' as I extended my hand out to him. Once he grabbed it, my eyebrows shot right up. I started examining his face intensely now. He had greyish, silver hair and some fine wrinkles. At a glance, he seemed like any average old-timer. But I was trained better than that. I didn't know him. That was the most alarming part in all of this. Not the soft, thick grey hair. Not the deceivingly realistic wrinkles. Not the exceedingly strong grip on my hand. It was that, in this town, where everyone knew everyone (and their grandmothers), I didn't know him.

"Are you from the next town over or something?" I eyed him suspiciously.

My eyes widened even more when I saw his muscles tense up. Despite the calm look in his eyes, he was obviously panicking.

"Yes, I came to visit family," he quickly replied and let go of my hand.

"Oh, who are they? It's a pretty small town, so I can walk you there. Plus, your bag looks too heavy for someone your age to be carrying." I scanned his small, delicate face some more and tried making eye contact, but he kept averting his eyes. "I have some time to spare."

Obviously taken aback by my offer, he began to stare at my face as well. An unsettling tension had filled the air. As he opened his mouth to give me whatever excuse he had come up with, trumpets blared and several soldiers marched through the small, sandy road. Eyes were suddenly directed towards the red and golden carriage that emerged behind the sea of soldiers. Still keeping an eye on the old man, I noticed his eyes had taken a different, alert look. He matched my eyes.

"It's quite strange for the king to go through here, isn't it? Are you here to see the king, too?" I eyed him, looking for an explanation for the sudden uncomfortable feeling in my gut.

"No, this is the first time I've ever seen the carriage myself," he said as he softly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry. I'd assume that with your age, you would've seen it once."

"Yeah. Well, I prefer staying indoors so I never really had a chance." He gave a quick gummy smile.

Once the soldiers disappeared, I repeated my offer and his smile fell.

"That's nice of you, but I was just on my way out of town. I'm heading Chaegu." He stopped immediately when he said that. "Fuck." I heard him mutter to himself. "Either way, thank you for your kind offer."

I eyed him longer, as he grabbed his wooden bag rashly and tried to leave.

"Grandpa?"

His eyebrows dove off his head when he heard the voice.

"You're still here? We've been looking for you. The others already left."

My eyes jumped to examine the owner of the cheerful voice. He had a bright shining aura that seemed to contrast the sullen, wise energy of the older man. Catching my inquisitive eyes, he warmly smiled at me. His smile was bigger and warmer than anything I'd ever seen. Honestly, it was just too blinding. I looked away and shifted uncomfortably. His sincerity scared me. He was the type of person that made people want to trust him. To rely on him. To love him.

"Sorry if my grandpa caused you any trouble. He can be fussy and angry sometimes but he's sweet. I promise," the strange man smiled, nudging the older man.

"No it's fine. Have a safe trip." I turned and hurriedly walked away.

 **[Yoongi's POV]**

"I don't trust her." I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. "It was like she saw right through me."

I couldn't get her greyish blue eyes out of my head... I wanted to yank my eyes out.

"Why? She's just a villager," Hoseok replied. "They're the most naive people you'll ever meet."

"Hopefully," I half-heartedly replied.

"Namjoon said to just head back to the capital first. His majesty has some business in Chaegu, but Namjoon said he and the others would be able to handle it themselves. He's been worried about you, you know? He says you push yourself too much..." I felt Hoseok's soft eyes examine me. "Even if you don't like to admit it. You need to rest."

I immediately frowned. Usually, I'd be incredibly grateful for any extra time to sleep or rest and lie around doing nothing, but the thought of the others having more work to do simply because I wasn't there frustrated me. I never wanted to drag anyone down. _I hope I'm not a burden to the others._

As if reading my mind, Hoseok put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I know a pretty good lamb-skewer place you'd definitely like."


End file.
